Widely known examples of liquid crystal display devices include those of the twisted nematic (TN) type and those which employ electrically-controlled birefringence (ECB). However, a problem with these conventional devices is that since the alignments of the liquid crystal molecules aligning under application of a voltage are uniform within a pixel, tonality differs depending upon the angle of view. A technique (multi-domain alignment) through which the directions of alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a single pixel are made to differ is available as a method of improving upon the visual-angle characteristic. With a liquid crystal device of this kind, the visual-angle characteristics of the multi-domains compensate for each other, as a result of which the characteristic is improved.
Multi-domain alignment methods are described in the specifications of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-Nos. 7-318940, 8-292423, 9-80399, 9-304757 and 9-21913. These examples of the prior art place surrounding walls about a pixel and regulate the alignment of the wall surfaces to thereby realize an alignment that is symmetrical with respect to an axis perpendicular to a plate (substrate) at the center of the area surrounded by the walls. Multi-domain alignment is achieved as a result. Alternatively, protruding and recessed portions having axial symmetry with respect to the above-mentioned axis of symmetry are formed to correspond to the pixel, whereby similar multi-domain alignment is achieved. The art set forth in the specification of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-8-292423 will be described with reference to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is a sectional view showing one pixel of a conventional liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 6, walls 23, 24 each comprising a resist or the like are formed on a plate 1 so as to surround a pixel electrode 22, and a recessed portion 25 consisting of a resist film is formed between the walls 23 and 24. A counterelectrode 26 is provided on a plate 2 on the opposite side of the device, and a projecting portion 27 is formed on the counterelectrode 26. The plates 1, 2 are arranged to oppose each other in such a manner that the recessed and projecting portions 25, 26 will have common axes of symmetry. If the gap between the plates 1, 2 is filled with a mixture of at least liquid crystal and a hardening resin and the liquid crystal and hardening resin are caused to undergo phase separation, a liquid crystal area will develop in such a manner that the liquid crystal precipitates in the recess 25 or surrounds the protrusion 27. When this occurs, the liquid crystal molecules in the vicinity of the recess 25 or in the vicinity of the protrusion 27 become oriented with axial symmetry, such as in radiating form or in the form of concentric circles, with the axis being perpendicular to the plates.